This invention relates to a numeric display device and more particularly to a display device having a changable indicia.
It has been found that there are numerous devices which are available for displaying different forms of indicia to indicate price, quantity and location such as a residence address. Most of the devices displaying such a numeral are formed so that the entire numerical display must be rearranged when the number is selected or is to be changed. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,522 makes use of a series of interlocking rectangular plates which may be secured together by changing all of the plates to create a new house number.
In a somewhat similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,474 is formed in which certain squares, rectangles, triangles, diamonds, circles and the like are used to form symbols which may be punched from a plastic frame to form a number or letter. It is necessary to use a cutting tool to punch the different segments from the lattice work.
Another U.S. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,599 makes use of a form of film strip that may be used with certain structures which form a light box.
These and other similar structures make no provision for readily changing a resident house number or for readily forming a particular number to be associated with that particular residence. The present invention makes use of a structure that renders the invention in its most readily usable form and avoids certain of the problems associated with the patents just described.